Sleeps Within the Dark
by x.Sakuratenshi.x
Summary: CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION.....
1. Don't forget

Here's the sequel to Our Salvation I don't own any FVII characters or KH I&II characters I also don't own the lyrics to the Evanescence song I'll be using in this chapter. (( I've decided to change the name of Cloud and Aerith's oldest daughter Sakura aka Sakka. I first named her because Card Captor Sakura sorta looks like Aerith but my character looks nothing like CCS so from now on she will be known as Terra.))

'Can you feel it?'

It was light shudder so slight so gently but so eerie, the unnatural feeling of change and of brokenness. The light shudder gradually was no longer faint, not timid it became fierce a growling vigorous tremble. You could feel the earth splitting into pieces outside the window was the horror that now became their reality could be seen. The towns had separated themselves you could see them drifting apart until they disappeared. Their cries were so loud they were frightened Aerith kissed their foreheads while Cloud had his arms around them. The tremble had stopped now Cloud helped Aerith up.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine." He hugged her. Cloud left the room to get the babies their bottles. Roxas and Sora continued to cry.

"Shhh... Don't be afraid." They cries began to soften. "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now it was saved. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the towns have scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." They became quiet and calm as they listened to the fairytale then they gazed at Aerith.

"So don't be afraid and don't forget." She whispered to them. Cloud entered the room and held Roxas.

"You are the one who will open the door to the light." She whispered to Sora.

Sora tossed and turned in his sleep.

"The door to light?" Sora woke up when he felt a pillow hit his face.

"Could you be any louder?" Roxas laughed when he saw Sora jump.

"I was having this dream."

"What a nightmare? You need to sleep with the light on?"

"I'm serious Roxas. I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like is any of this for real... or not?" Roxas looked at his brother in concern.

"What kinda stuff happens?" The night was silent the stars bright.

"I'm off in this place and this huge shadow is trying to attack me I have to fight it."

"Maybe dad's training is a little too hard for you maybe you should rest tomorrow." Roxas said settling back to sleep.

"Mom was telling me not to be afraid she said I was the one who would open the door to light."

"Goodnight Sora." Roxas said almost half asleep. Sora left the bedroom and found himself going towards the kitchen his mom was already awake with his twin brother and sister Infalna and Zack.

"You okay?"

"Mom... I've been having these weird dreams... I don't know if they're real they feel like I'm there sometimes."

"Sora..." Zack started crying. "Sora try and sleep I know it's hard but try and forget about the darkness. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you."

'Believe in the light.'

Zack and Infalna finally shut their eyes and let sleep carry them away. Aerith went back out to the kitchen. Cloud realising she was gone got up to look for her.

"He's started having the dreams. He'll be ready soon."

"Are you worried about him?"

"No he'll be fine. Right?" She was worried he hugged her tightly.

"He's going to be alright don't worry about him."

"It's not that easy."She said burying her head in his chest. She thought about everything all her thoughts merged and blended together. Time was so cruel 14 years went by so quickly too quickly. She gave birth to twins gotten married had a little girl then another set of twins. She remembered her wedding day her dress was a white satin floor length gown with embroidery designs. The satin gown had overlaid the organza that was detailed and beaded throughout. The wedding was outside Trout Lily lined the isle the flower's pedals were gently blown by the wind creating an elegant effect. The flower girl was clothed in lavender beaded embroidery dress. Her red hair was vibrant and blue eyes glistened she was excited she never knew her parents Aerith felt like a mother to Kiari. Aerith's hair was classically curled, around her neck she wore a loop drop necklace. A pearl edged veil covered her face as she gracefully walked down the pedal covered isle. Cloud stood near the alter dressed in a black tuxedo satin full black vest matching white tie. Her two boys were next to him holding a pillow each in the middle carefully placed were two golden rings. Cloud was in awe at her beauty. She approached the altar and stood next to him. He couldn't stop looking at her, this was the woman he loved.

'I Cloud take thee Aerith to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'

'I Aerith take thee Cloud to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.' They were a close family and soon there would be a hole in it, Sora would be missing. She always told him not to be afraid but how could she say that when she was afraid? Sora would bring back the light, he had a job. He was the world's salvation.

'You are the one...who will open the door to the light.'

"Servate a periculo, servate a malefico

Servate a periculo, servate a malefico

Servate a periculo, servate a malefico

Servate a periculo, servate a malefico." The people gathered singing they were praying for Sora they knew that soon his journey would soon begin.

"So much relies on this boy. We put so much pressure and faith on him. What about his family, his mother?" Askua asked.

"We need him Askua."

"Servate a periculo."

'Save us from danger.'

"Servate a malefico."

'Save us from evil.'

Sora continued to be restless his mother's voice rang in his head.

'Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you.'

'There will always be a light to guide you Sora.'

'Stay in the light.'

'Believe in the light.'

((Please R&R))


	2. Manere in Memoira

(( I really couldn't get into this chapter until the end XP I'm a bit stuck on how the bring back sexy Sephiroth du du du du du du du du du du du Sephiroth XD Thank you ladyelven aka Kit Kat Bar lol for the review I hope this sequel is awesome too I just need to get my thoughts all blended together. I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts characters sadly :'( but man if I did anyways enjoy my next chapter read and review please.))

The night became sinister the golden stars and glowing moon began to fade and became as shadowy as the sky. He was soon to ready 14 years they waited the suffered the prayed and now he was to return to them to guide them. They would follow his dream they would make the earth his vessel make him a God they would find a new world which he would rule, he would be our teacher. They preformed ceremony singing in deep voices soon he'd be home.

"Noli manere, manare in memoria"

Won't remain, remain in memory

Sephiroth, SephirothSaevam iram, iram et dolorem Raging anger, anger and misery

Sephiroth, SephirothFerum terribile, ferum fatumFierce terror, fierce fateSephiroth, SephirothVeni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili

Come, my son. Come, my son

Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum

Come here, give me death once more

Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili

Come, my son. Come, my son

Hic veni, da mihi...

Come here, give me...Noli manere in memoria

Won't remain in memorySaevam iram et dolorem

Raging anger and miseryFerum terribile fatum

Fierce, terrible fateDenique adventum

The final adventMi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

My son, come, come, come, my son

Qui mortem invitavis

By death's invitation

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

My son, come, come, come, my son

Poena funesta natus

Painful tainted birth

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

My son, come, come, come, my son

Noli nomen vocare

Won't call the name

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili

My son, come, come, come, my son

Denique adventum

The final adventSephiroth, SephirothSephiroth

The men knelt down around a circle of ash bowing down to an alter with candles they sung their lords name. The One Winged Angel was returning once again he would greet the earth but this time he would dominate it he would show the world a terror that would be historic.

Hironobu felt the air changing he saw the evil in his shadow he could hear the voices of evil.

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth Sephiroth." The One winged angel? A brutal wind welcomed him. His son he survived 14 years but it was time to end. Darkness had found him and was becoming him. He knew his son was evolved in dark matters but he didn't know expect this. The resurrection of the plague of the man that man the devil shiver in hell. The image of Sephiroth flickered in his mind. Those piercing green eyes narrow that caused your soul to shudder violently, his silver hair long adding to his sinister appearance his smirk possibly the most menacing part of him when he smirked at you his ego shined through he knew he was better than you that he would win that he was superior.

'I'll take everything you treasure Cloud. I'll own your life Aerith will be mine.' It was the first time he hear his voice in years.

'I'll never be memory I'm a reality.'

The ground slightly quavered as if shivering because it felt the cold touch of the returning threat.

'Never a memory.'

'Nunquam a memoria.'

'That was the last time you defeated me Cloud. I will destroy you.'


	3. One Winged Angel

His dreams carried him to the water the current was bounding him to the ocean. In a sudden flash he was no longer in the dampen prison he was on the shore, the dazzling sun blinding him. Rikku was standing in the water a massive wave behind him. He held out his hand to Sora. He ran to him the colossal wave crashed stopping Sora from reaching his friend. Rikku wasn't worried or scared he simply extended his hand to Sora, Sora struggled against the current. An invisible force denied Sora from getting to Rikku instead pushing back the sandy shore. His eyes were greeted with beauty Kiari waved to him and giggled. Her gaze was stolen by something drawing her to the orange sky. Sora looked up he watched himself falling as his move began to move from under him. The ocean was pulling him down a ripple appeared erasing Kiari. He was taken down the bottom of the ocean it was dark and desolate. As he stepped forward seagulls arose and began to fly away from the water. Where they once laid was a bright stained glass platform it was a picture of a woman holding an apple seven men surrounded her. A voice met him but was not followed by a face.

"So little time, take your time don't be afraid."

"Mom is that-"

"The door is still shut Sora. Now step forward." Sora looking around stepped forward in the middle of the platform. The platform began to shake three short stone podiums ascended from the ground each podium had a weapon floating above it. The first a sword, followed by a shield and finally a staff.

"Within you Sora power rests pleading to be awakened. If you give it form it will guide you and give you strength choose well." Sora walked towards the sword he held out his hand to grab it.

"The power of the warrior, the invisible courage a sword of terrible destruction, do you seek this power?" He looked down at the sword before answering.

"I do."

"Very well. In life Sora sometimes a sacrifice must be made. Which weapon will you give up? The power of mystic? Your inner strength? A staff of wonder and ruin or do you give up the power of the guardian? A kindness to aid friends a shield to repel all?"

"I sacrifice the power of mystic." The surface of the platform shattered Sora fell. Creatures arose from the ground they were black with eerie yellow glowing eyes. They had sharp claws that were extended they surrounded Sora. One snuck behind Sora and attacked him. His shield appeared.

"There will be times you have to fight keep your light burning fiercely." With blood dripping from his wound he attacked the creatures and defeated them. He knelt to the floor in pain.

"Heal yourself Sora use the lifestream."

"The what? How?"

"You are a Cetra Sora one of the last of a healing breed. Inside lies the power to heal you can summon the lifestream." Sora put his left hand on his cut a green energy surrounded his hand the stinging faded the skin was healed. The glowing energy vanished darkness began to swallow the platform. He awoke on another platform a door appeared curiosity took Sora he opened the door a luminous light greeted him. He was standing in the tree house on his island he went outside.

"Shortly your journey will begin you will leave Destiny Island, your home, your family. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine." He closed his eyes when they reopened he was on another platform.

"The day you will open the door is both far and very near." A light shone down revealing a glass staircase. Sora ran up the stairs following the light to another platform. As he stood in the spot the light was fixated he gazed down at his shadow.

"The closer you are to the light the grater your shadow becomes." Sora's shadow came to life moving from its place. The shadow became prodigious towering over Sora. He tried to run from it nearly falling off the platform.

"Don't be afraid Sora fight it." The shadow was enormous but slow its legs fixed on the ground it stood on. His hand tried to strike Sora but missed Sora attacked him. The shadows hand became a fist he stuck the floor. Darkness encircled his hand the creature with glowing hand tried to attack Sora. After successfully defeating the creature his attention was fully on the shadow a hole lay in the middle of his chest in the shape of a heart. He struck the creature several more times until he was pulled from the fight. Sora jumped up seeing Kiari's face.

"Wake up you lazy bum." She said giggling.

"Have anymore of those 'dreams' Sora?"

"It wasn't a dream it was real. I was there Roxas." A log was thrown in Sora's direction.

"So I'm the only one working on the raft." They ground slightly shuck.

"What was that?"

"Don't change the subject and for the record you're both as lazy as he is."

"So you noticed okay we'll finish it together. Me and Rikku get the items for the raft Sora and Roxas will get the provisions for our trip. First group back get's to name the raft." Rikku's mind became blank he saw the face of a man in his head.

'Rikku.' He whispered to him.

Aerith was sitting on the floor playing with Sakura. She was the spinning image of Cloud the female version. Beautiful blonde hair long like her mother beautiful green eyes like her but the rare charming smile like Cloud use to seldom show. Cloud entered the room when he felt the tremor he looked at Aerith.

"He's here." The One winged angel of hell had returned.


	4. Return of the devil

Can you feel it?

Can you feel me?

"Riku you okay?" Kiari said looking worriedly at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just... I've never known my father but know all of a sudden... I'm getting these pictures in my mind of him."

"Maybe we could go to another world and meet him." Kiari said smiling. He slightly smiled.

"Thanks Kiari for everything." He moved closer to her. She started to blush a light pink.

"You're welcome Riku."

'Our world has been connected we are no longer safe. Soon our world will be taken darkness will govern our tiny island. In a few hours Destiny Island will be gone those who survive will be scattered. I only hope Sora will be okay and that my family will make it through this evil.'

"Aerith we should talk." He sat down on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to lose you, I don't plan to but if anything happens and we get separated I promise Aerith I'll find you and I'll bring our family back." He looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"Did you feel that before?"

"What that tremor? It's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah course not." Roxas felt a chill through his spine when the tremor occurred he felt darkness pass through him.

Fog set the mood for their task it hid the golden sun, the clear blue skies and gave a mysterious aura. The leaves had fallen from their place on the trees their branches jagged. The grass had over grown in every place except one. A small pool of water lay in the middle of the forest. Murky water had occupied the pool giving off a foul smell. Without the sun no other light had touched the clearing but the candles carried by the robed men. The orange glow added to the eerie affect. Their voices were low at first barely noticeable. They slowly walked through the fog mechanically everyone steeping in tune. They wore black satin robes with white masks hiding there faces. All the men gathered around the muddy pond. Women came next circling the men holding black roses as they began to sing. They're voice pleasant and sweet their lyrics sinister.

"Nex mos non subsisto nos." They sang sweetly. "Death will not stop us."

"Nex mos non subsisto nos."

"Pro nos mos non intereo." For we will not die.

"Nex mos non subsist nos."

"Pro nos ago vobis." "For we live for you."

"Nex mos non subisisto nos."

"Nos operor non vereor silent." We do not fear the dead.

"Nex mos non subisisto nos."

"Nos es iam mortuus vacuus vos." We are already dead without you. The forest began to play a tune the sounds freighting and ghostly. They men sung feeling the words in the blackened heart.

"Estuans interius ira vehementi Estuans interius ira vehement."

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth."

"Estuans interius ira vehementi Estuans interius ira vehement."

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth."

"Estuans interius ira vehement." "Noli manere in memoria." The women began to sing again.

"Estuans iterius ira vehement."

"Saevam iram, iram et dolorem." There voices no longer sweet.

"Sephiroth." They sang together. "Sephiroth." The earth shuddered out of the fog ash could be seen parting through coming to singing.

"Ferum terribile fatum."

"Sors immanis, et inanis."

"Denique adventum."

"Sors immanis, et inanis."

"Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili."

"Veni, veni, venias."

"Qui mortem invitavis.""Ne me mori facias."

"Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili."

"Veni, veni, venias.""Poena funesta natus."

The ash hovered over the pool taking form.

"Ne me mori facias."

"Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili."

Can you feel it the chill in your soul?

"Noli nomen vocare."

"Veni, veni, venias."

"Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.""Ne me mori facias."

"Denique adventu."

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth."

I can feel it.

His feet stood in the murky pool as a smirk crossed his face. He wore no shirt leaving his built highly toned chest exposed. Under her hood he could sense a girl blushing. They were all kneeling down praising him bowing to him.

"Did you miss me?" He said while smirking.


	5. Promises

The ground was cold and hard. Around his mouth were the traces of blood with some vomit. He awoke feeling bruises on his body in his hand he clutched a giant key. He forced himself to stand the pain coursing through his body.

'You're a Cetra Sora.' He remembered he placed his hand over his wounds the pain vanished the bruises faded.

"What's a Cetra? The lifestream what is that?" He began to scan the area the reality hit him he wasn't home this wasn't Destiny Island. He read the bright sign 'Welcome to Traverse Town.' The feeling of a sword piercing Sora's body made him faint he fell to bitter ground.

"Sora?" He woke up in a cosy bed a warm cloth over his forehead a fire fiercely burning. He slowly opened his eyes looking at the women who addressed him.

"Mom." He said springing out of bed hugging Aerith. She hugged her son tightly wondering if this was the last time she get to do so.

"Sora we need to talk I have to tell about what's going on I need you to pay attention this is important."

"Where's Dad and Roxas and Sakura what about Zack and Infalna? Where are my friends?"

"Sakura, Zack and Infalna are fine. I don't know where your father or Roxas are. They were scattered when our world was destroyed."

"Will we... ever..."

"Once there was a planet called Earth. The planet was whole together and loved. The people called Cetra cared for the planet they were healers. The lifestream is like the river of energy that gives life to the planet. The planet was attacked a meteor struck making a whole in the planet wounding it. So the Cetra gathered to heal the wound hundreds came but the wound was too deep. From the skies came an evil that killed many Cetra she was called Jenova she tricked the Cetra then infected us. When humans were born to the planet darkness came with them. They were corrupt and curious. Many killed the Cetra others captured us and ran experiments, but not all humans were terrible some loved the Cetra. My mother was Cetra and my father a human we were the last remaining Cetra. My father was killed deafening me and my mother. My mother later died she was too tired too hurt so I became the last Cetra. A man named Sephiroth was infused with Jenova cells he became powerful and malevolent. He hated people so he wanted to destroy us he wanted to follow in his mothers footsteps create a new planet. To defeat him we needed to summon a spirit called Holy so I did but it required a sacrifice. To help save the planet I had to lose my life so I did."

"Mom but you're here."

"For three years I was dead and became apart of the lifestream. Then I was brought back a man named Hironobu resurrected me."

"Why?"

"So I could have you Sora."

"Me why? Earth I thought we were all worlds?"

"The planet was whole but darkness was a growing threat after some things happened the planet felt it would be best if we separated to stop darkness from spreading and covering it. The broken pieces of Earth became different worlds. Sora darkness is taken over and we need someone to find the light. You are the one who can find it you're the world's salvation. That key is called the Keyblade it kills those creatures that come after you they will continually hunt you."

"Mom I'm not strong enough."

"You are Sora your heart is strong and your father's trained you I know you might not feel ready but you can do it." Sakura ran into the room she came on the bed and hugged Sora.

"When's Daddy and Roxas coming back?"

"Don't worry I'll find him Sakka." Sora said to her. Aerith looked at him in admiration he was ready. The night was still dark when Sora awoke from the bed and took his Keyblade.

"There are some people who will accompany you."

"Mom I..."

"You won't do this alone Sora."

"Thanks Mom." He watched as a duck and a tall dog on his two legs came from a room.

'What the-'

"This is Donald Duck and Goofy Sora." Aerith said interrupting Sora's thoughts.

"We were sent by the king." The duck said.

"A talking duck and dog??? What king?"

"A talking duck?! I'm a-"

"There from another world." Said a man coming out from the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"Leon."

"I'm Yuffie and she's Riona." A girl with short black hair said smiling another girl followed.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy were sent by King Mickey to find the Keyblade and the one who wields it. Their King left looking for answers about the darkness. Go with them."

"Will I find Dad, Roxas, Kiari and Rikku with them?"

"Go with them Sora especially if you want find your family and friends."

"Okay I'll go with you guys."

"Take care of him please." Aerith whispered to Donald.

"Don't worry Aerith." Donald said with his funny accent.

"Gawrsh this'll be excitin'"

The fire burned brightly warming their cold flesh. It was their only source of light in the dark cave. He starred into the flames thinking of his promise. He would find her couldn't break this promise.

"Where are we?" She said asking Cloud.

"The Underworld." Vincent answered.

"The Underworld what's-" The sound of noisy voices drew nearer stopped Vincent from replying. Cloud gazed down at the necklace she gave him. It was an emerald evenstar it reminded him of her eyes this necklace would remind him of his goal what will be waiting for him.

"We should look around." Tifa and Cloud followed Vincent outside the cave to the hell that now would be their home. They followed a ground of men racing towards some boats. They boarded not knowing their destination.

"Excuse me but could you tell where were going?" Tifa asked the hyper man standing next to her.

"Where going to watch the games where else would we be goin woman?" His face was mildly deformed his ears elf like. The boat ride was short the boat was quickly emptied.

"The games?" Tifa looked at Cloud but he attention was soon caught by a man's voice.

"I welcome you all to the Underworld coliseum. Make your self at home mi casa es su casa and all that stuff. Now you all know why you're here. To watch some fight's maybe an injury or two a death see some blood splatter maybe?" The crowd roared. "Unfortunately hero boy couldn't make it." The crowd booed. Cloud slipped away unnoticed to the front row finding himself a seat. " I know I know but don't think I don't have a show for you tonight well because I do and boy will you be impressed to let me stop yakking and lets move on to the games." The crowd cheered as the first challenger came to the stage. "Well let's see okay this." He looked down. "This thing is growing what is that, that some trick." The shadow grew be coming colossal. "Well all my opponents have recently... what!?!" He said reading the piece of paper handed to him. "Amateurs all amateurs I ask to bring me entertainment and you bring me this you guys are really letting me down." He said addressing his assistants.

"We're sorry boss they seemed you know."

"Tough who knew that little thing was so big-" Pain interrupted.

"And demonic."

"Yeah it seemed cute and... I mean easy to beat." Hades sighed.

"Okay for the grand prize I challenge one of you whips I mean fans to beat this, this thing. Any takers what do you say?" He looked around seeing men cowering in fear. "You all look so eager." He said ironically. Cloud starred at the creature maybe this Hades guy could help all he had to do was defeat this thing right. The creature rose its fists into the air and then quickly threw them down the sounds of screaming and panic sweep through the coliseum. Cloud drew his sword and went to attack the creature. Tifa escaped the crowd her eyes were drawn to Cloud she watched him attacking the creature.

"Cloud!" She tried to reach him put the crowd carried her off again. The creature moaned at the pain caused by Cloud's sword. It kept striking for Cloud but missed. With a final hit the creature exploded into ash and disappeared. Cloud landed perfectly on his feet he quickly turned around when he heard the sound of clapping. Hades came down to him the crowd was calm and rushed back to their seats.

"At least we know one person in the Underworld isn't a coward. But to be honest I shouldn't be surprised I mean it's not like were friendly people. You really should stop when I start to babble on like this I mean it doesn't help anyone so just say you know Hades, Hades you're awesome you're amazing and I don't doubt that but you need to you know just zip it just keep it closed for a few seconds I'll understand. Anyway what's your name kid? Chad no maybe Michael everyone's naming their kids Michael these days."

"Cloud."

"Cloud that's? Your names Cloud? Hmm... How do you feel about cloudy weather?

"It's okay I guess."

"Yeah, yeah its great isn't it anyway. Underworld I give you our newest champion Cloud." The crowed clapped and cheered. "I see a bright or dark since we don't have he sun well we have fire so that's alright a good career in well the games ahead of you."

"Well I was wondering if you could help me." Hades took Cloud away from the crowd to a quiet place.

"Well um sure you scratched my back I'll scratch yours what is it kid?

"I'm looking for someone could you help me find them?"

"Someone huh this someone a girl? Hey, hey got a little crush?"

"Not really we're married with five kids I'd say it's a lot more than a crush."

"Five kids huh now let me ask you something man to man now did you plan to have all these kids or um you know?"

"We planned to have one."

"Well hey she must be attractive am I right?"

"Can you help me?"

"Yeah of course I just want you to do me a few favours you see there's this guy Hercules and he's been called undefeatable but I'd like to see him fight that thing you fought today. Now all you need is a few matches with some top dogs then you go after the big one. That would make us even I mean to help you find this girl would be a huge favour so we'd be square. What do say Cloud? Stay here for the rest of your life and then afterlife or find your wifey and I don't know have more kids whatever.

"Alright I help."

"Okay here sign this contract and let's begin."

Return to Top


	6. A sacrifice

Really sorry if I have any grammar errors I sorta rushed this chapter so I wouldn't lose my train of thought ((that happens so often I have the memory of goldfish at times)) Enjoy a bit of a cliff-hanger at the end. Please read and review!! ((Hey Kit-Kat Cloud and Tifa aren't together lol but the heat will be on soon hey hey. Sakura's name is now Terra.))

"You blew another right out of the water kid. How many wins is that now? You're undefeatable just a match or two more then you'll face the big fish Cloud."

"And you'll help me find her?"

"Sure it's in the contract." Cloud left the room.

"Hey boss can you rely on him I don't trust him."

"You're just to scared to trust anything you think the floor plots against you."

"Hey but."

"Of course he's reliable are you saying I make bad judgement?"

"No. No!"

"No not at all."

"What is this place?" Sora asked looking at the misty land before him.

"It's sorta spooky."

"I dunno but we gotta find that keyhole." Donald said starting to explore. Sora followed closely not wanting to lose them in the fog. He heard the sound of a rock falling. He looked around. Then low voices the sound of whispering passed his ears.

"Sora hurry up." He frantically looked around Donald and Goofy were gone.

"Do you fear the dark Sora?"

"Who are you?"

"A plague that will wash over this planet. Do you fear me Sora?"

"Why would I fear you, you won't even show you're face come out and fight me."

"So eager like father like son I guess don't worry Sora you'll see me soon."

"Sora!" The voice was gone Sora ran in the direction of Donald's shrill yell. Sephiroth stepped out of the fog.

"I'll see you soon." His eerie smile glued to his face.

'I'll find you dad.' Rikku thought. This would mean so much to him after his mother died he didn't have anything left. His mother never told him about his dad. Maybe there was a reason maybe he didn't want him or maybe he broke her heart but he'd changed now Rikku was sure of it. That's why he saw him right? That's why he saw that image of him in is mind that's the only reason his dad was sorry and ready to meet his son. He'd make his father proud.

'Wake up.'

'I can't.'

'Wake up you need to find them.'

'I'm in pain.'

'Fight it Sora needs you.'

'What about what I need? Why is it always about Sora?'

'They never favoured him.'

'Really because it felt like it.'

'He needs you and you need him. Wake up Roxas.'

"Cloud I think we should start trying to figure out to get off this world."

"Hades said-"

"And you think he wouldn't lie to you!? Cloud he only cares about helping himself just forget about Aerith for one-"

"No Tifa I'm not going to forget about Aerith."

"No of course not you couldn't forget about her when she was dead why do it now right?"

"Tifa I didn't mean to..."

"But you did don't worry about it." She said getting up. She didn't expect him to follow.

'He told you to kill her.' She thought.

'Yeah because when he killed her before Cloud came running to me for comfort. She'd only come back again.' She realised how cruel it sounded that wasn't her, she liked Aerith she was her friend.

'Maybe you should seduce him I mean Aerith flirted with him and see how that turned out.'

'Seduce him?'

Terra sat in the corner of the room observing the people who were currently occupying it. She studied Riona she had a pretty smile she'd baked cookies with her and played games she was like an older sister, but when Terra looked at her now she felt pain. She left the room to find her mother.

"Why does that she have to lose her heart mommy?" Aerith looked at her seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Sometimes people need to die so something good can happen."

"Will Sora die?"

"Sakka? The cookies are ready." Riona called.

'Will Sora die? Will his life be sacrificed so the darkness will vanish?' She knew that Sora leaving would he hard but at least Cloud would be there...but he's not. She was alone sure Yuffie, Leon, Cid and Riona were there but he wasn't that's what she really needed what she wanted. Where was he? Was he okay? Would he keep his promise? The warmth of the room made her drowsy she felt herself easing onto the bed. 'I promise Aerith I'll find you and I'll bring our family back.'

'We miss you, I miss you.' Dreams swallowed her taking her away. Sacrifices were too many and yet too few. Yuffie and Riona consumed their treats ice-cream covered desserts generously coated in sprinkles and chocolate sauce. They were blissfully unaware of the danger that wound face them. Terra watched them knowing the tragedies that awaited them. A group of heartless burst through the door.

"A sacrifice." Aerith said in her sleep.

The seven heartless went after Yuffie while three attacked Riona.

'A death.'

Aerith started sweating she restlessly tossed and turned.

"Cloud."

There sharp nails dug into her back slashing her body. She tried to fight back but she was failing.

"Yuff-"

'An unbroken promise.'

' A promise of life.'

' Sometimes a sacrifice must be made.'

' Death as and act of creation.'

' I love you.'

"Door to light."

"Our salvation."

Blood clung to their nails as she fell to the floor. Her neck was violent slashed the heartless all moved around Terra. She sat watching them surround their fate her fate. She closed her eyes as the claws attacked her.

'A sacrifice.'


	7. If you lurk in the dark

This chapter contains some horrific details of Terra's murder I put () to indicate where the text no longer discusses the death in detail.

Her fever had passed as quickly as it came. It was as if her mind was keeping her from something telling her warning her. 'An unbroken promise.' She thought. She understood now as she looked down as she saw the river of blood on the ground. Terra's neck carved open flesh hanging where her heart had been ripped out, her emerald eyes slightly opened staring.

Can you feel it? The heart ache, does it drill through your soul make it shatter like glass? Can you feel the pain? Her pain, her heart ache, her soul shattering it breaking like glass?

She'd seen evil in her life but this was...you can't understand what this was...what it is. The shock ranked her body as she knelt to the floor, she tried to heal her knowing it was too late she was gone. The tears cascaded down her face she was always strong, optimistic but this... she couldn't now.

"Mom I think I know how the heartless are-" Aerith sat in the corner holding Terra in her arms gently rocking her, the blood staining her clothes. A river of tears flowed down her now pale face. The day had faded now slipping into the dark night.

() "She'll be fine Sora you should go." Yuffie said trying to comfort him.

"She's never been like this before."

"I know but soon you'll see she'll be happy, back to normal she just needs sometime."

"My dad should be here."

He was spending too much time in the darkness. His soul was becoming corrupt his mind was wondering. He enjoyed the flirtation he was receiving from Tifa he hoped that soon it would turn into more.

"Tomorrow's the big day rest up and be prepared to win think of the grand prize."

"What grand prize?"

"You know finding this girl you know the one you've been nagging about. Oh he's forget huh someone else caught you're interest?" He smirked at him. "Hey come on give me the details."

"Nothing to tell." Cloud smiled.

"Nothing to tell?"

"Not yet."

'I'm pretty sure you're dad is trying his hardest to find you guys but you can't worry about him now you have to go.' He thought about what Yuffie said what it meant. He wished Kiari was here she'd help him through this. But like everyone else she was gone. The golden gates opened before them a gold statue of two men sword fighting was built on top the building. The sign read: The Olympus Coliseum.

She wondered the alley behind the hotel. The sound of the water running was soothing and relaxing. She noticed a tunnel guarded by bent bars she moved closer to them. The space was big enough for her to fit through. She noticed Leon sitting down on the rocks near her she went to join him. They sat there for hours saying nothing too lost in their thoughts.

"Thank you Aerith for saving her...I'm sorry about Terra I know how it feels to lose people you care about." There was silence. "We should go." Leon stood up. "Are you coming?"

"No I'll stay here for a little while." More hours passed as her thoughts controlled her.

"Come on Aerith lets go." Yuffie said standing up.

"You know I've lost so much and I've never complained or... got emotional I've dealt with it. I lost my father when I was a baby, my mother, me race, my home, Cloud, Sora, Roxas, most of my friends, even my life now Terra. How much more can I lose? I lost Zack I mean it wasn't serious to him but I loved him. My husbands gone I don't even know if he's alive. What about Roxas? I don't where he is or if he's okay. What am I going to lose next the twins?"

"Aerith..."

"I can't lose anything else."

"How do we enter in the games?"

"You don't."

"How come?"

"Okay you wanna be in the games fine all you gotta do is fight them." A group of twenty heartless entered the arena. "I have three word of advice for you, don't lose!"

"But that's two-" The horn was blown the match had started. Sora ran to attack the heartless.

"Okay we have just a little problem. A small one nothing to lose sleep over but there's this kid."

"A kid?"

"He's pretty good and he's your next opponent so... just get him out of the way and then well it's the big fish."

"My contract says-"

"I know you think I don't know!? I wrote that contract in record time too but you're going to beat this kid and the Hercules alright. Just get the kid out of the way."

"So who's our next opponent?"

"Some spiky haired guy looks a bit hard to beat but you can handle him kid who knew you were any good huh?" Their next opponent entered the stage. The audience widely cheered.

"Now entering the arena the undefeated champion of the underworld...Cloud!" The sound of clapping was thunderous.

"Dad?" Sora looked in shock he seemed different.

"Sora what are doing here?" Sora ran to his dad hugging him. He was greeted by a metal sword. Sora fell to the ground.

"Dad what's going on?" Cloud moved to attack Sora. Sora used the keyblade to stop his dad from hitting him. "Dad what are you doing? I've been looking for you!"

"You found me."

"Mom needs you why are doing this?" Sora said dodging Clouds attacks. "Dad Terra's dead!" Cloud put his sword down. "The heartless killed her and Mom...she's never been like...she needs you Dad I'm worried about her."

He sat in the darkness of the cave lost in his thoughts. What happened to him he was losing himself and he hadn't realised.

"We'll take you to her but we should leave now."

"Sora..."

"Let's go dad."

"How is she?"

"She's...um...Cloud...she found Terra with...she's not okay."

"I should go see-"

"She's asleep but the twins are next door." Infalna was crawling on the floor while Zack was biting a chew toy. Cloud sat on the floor next to them Infalna crawled into his lap.

"Daddy." She giggled.

Tifa watched Cloud bonding with his children thoughts of Marlene and Denzel flooded into her mind she hoped they were with Barret and safe. Sora crouched to the ground looking at the two dead bodies that laid in front of him. The bodies were on top each other a long blade through their bodies.


	8. Memories of our broken hearts

"Wake up."

"I want to sleep Terra."

"Get up Roxas you can't escape this."

"What are you talking about?" He could barely make out her features in the fog. He saw a golden object in her hand. "What is that?"

"Take it." She handed the golden keyblade to him. "It's a keyblade defend yourself and others with it."

"Terra where are we?"

"We're on a bridge."

"A bridge to where? I can't see anything."

"Go that way that's where you'll find him."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No hurry Roxas."

"What's over there?"

"This bridge is known as the transeo, souls who have lost their hearts pass through here to wait until their hearts have returned to them."

"Terra-"

"You wouldn't listen so I have to come, you needed a guide so I came to guide you."

"Terra I'm-"

"If you mean that then fight for me fight with him, find me my heart Roxas and I'll come home." She started for the door at the end of the bridge.

"I'll bring you back Terra." He shouted through the fog.

"Will you fight for me?"

"I will."

"Do you promise to serve me?"

"I do."

"Will you give your life for me?"

"Yes my Lord Sephiroth."

"Get up." Ryu did as commanded. Sephiroth without warning pushed Ryu against the wall Masamune was slightly grazing his neck.

"When I tell you to get rid of someone don't screw up."

"Yes my Lord." He tried not to show fear but it covered his face.

"Where is he?"

"He was last seen on Destiny Island." Ryu said looking into the eyes of Sephiroth begging for mercy.

"Kill him."

"Yes my Lord."

"Servant I haven't had a lot of practice with my sword in a while..."

"I won't dishonour you."

"Good I would hate to have your blood staining Masamune."

'A sacrifice.'

"How many people need to be sacrificed!?"

"You need to find it."

"Roxas you're okay!"

"We'll fight this together."

"So much darkness and hate..."

"They need you, our family needs you, I need you. The world can't survive like this Sora. We have to do this for Terra." Sora nodded.

"For Terra."

The morning was dark, the air was slightly chilled it gently whistled. The rain that clung to the leaves now glistened by the dull streetlights. She sat quietly at her grave not realising the figure approaching her. She was dressed in her pink halter shirt and dark pink skirt he put a blanket around her shoulders. She didn't move, her thoughts her emotions captivated her, a single tear fell gracefully down her face. He sat next to her watching her worriedly. She closed her eyes causing another set of crystal tears to fall.

"Aerith..." She didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Why didn't she run? She knew...why did she want this to happen?" He wasn't sure what to say he understood her pain he felt it. He lost his mom he had lost Aerith once, now Terra. It wasn't the same though he didn't find Terra dead, he didn't have the special bond only a mother and daughter share. Seeing her like this so drained so distant made his heart ache, but what could he do to cease a pain like that?

'They need each other that's why I went, Roxas needed a guide. They'll be fine now I'll come back, don't be sad mom.' Terra's voice entered her head. The cloudy skies tenderly sprinkled the light rain drops. He held her left hand gently she woke from her daze looking into his lucid blue eyes.

"I made a promise to you I wont break it this time."

"Cloud you-"

"I don't want you to be in this pain anymore."

"And I don't want you to leave again."

"But when I come back I'll bring our family." She smiled at him. It was the first time in days the warming smile graced her lips.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone, she said she wanted to find Terra's heart and bring her back."

"I have to-"

"Leon she wants to do this, maybe this will help the guilt go away maybe she needs to do this." Yuffie put her hand on his arm. He turned around looking at her. "Let her do this."

Infalna smiled sweetly at Tifa giggling as she tickled her.

'I warned you, stay away from the dark but you wouldn't listen.' Tifa looked around searching for a body to match the voice.

"Who's there?"

'We aren't always the ones who pay when we let darkness dwell, last chance stay away from the darkness.' The voice echoed as it spoke. Zack crying for his bottle brought Tifa from her thoughts.

"You should stay here with me."

"I promised you."

"I know but I need you right now." He said nothing. "Maybe...I could come with you."

"No, there's no way I'm putting you in danger."

"But you'll put yourself in danger."

"I made a promise to you and I can't break this."

"I understand that but why can't I come with you."

"What about Infalna and Zack? They need their mother."

"They need their father too."

"No you're not coming."

"Tifa, Yuffie, Leon, Cid and Vincent could take care of the twins."

"Aerith..."

"If I can't go you're not going Cloud."

"Okay how about neither of you go Riona just left to go looking for Terra's heart and Sora and Roxas will probably find each other so there's no reason either of you have to go anywhere." Yuffie said walking into the room making herself comfortable on the coach.

"Now you don't have to leave." She smiled.

"We're not done talking about this Aerith." He said her hand leading her into the bedroom. She sat on the bed next to him not looking at him.

"How will I know you're okay? What if something happens to you? Can you promise that you won't get hurt can you promise me that you wont..." She had to stop herself from crying.

"Aerith I-"

"No Cloud, I can't lose anyone else I can't lose you or anymore of the kids. I don't want you to go." He stayed quiet thinking he didn't want to hurt her she really needed him now.

"So where should we start?" She smiled at him tightly embracing him.

"You really-"

"Yes now we don't have to miss each other its better this way Infalna and Zack will be okay here." She hugged him again.

"We should find a way to get rid of the heartless. Let's visit Radiant Garden maybe Ansem knows how to stop them."


	9. One side

"Is this the right place?" Aerith asked looking ahead. She read a half destroyed sign. "Hollow Bastion."

"A lot changes in 14 years."

"Changes, this place was neglected. I wonder if Ansem still lives here."

Riku wonder the woods manoeuvring through the heavy fog. He knew his father was here he felt it. He pushed the branches and leaves out of his way he would find his they would be father and son. He noticed ahead a man with long silver hair. Was this...

"Dad?" Riku asked cautiously approaching him. The man turned around looking behind Riku another man got Riku from behind.

"Dad help me!" Riku struggled.

"What's your name?"

"Riku." He said elbowing the man behind him in the stomach viciously. Sephiroth watched Ryu fall to the ground. Riku took out his sword threatening Ryu. "I've been searching for you now I've finally found you."

"Do you know how to use that or do you just flash it around?" Sephiroth taunted.

"Let's find out." Riku smiled. Riku ran full force ahead charging for Sephiroth he suddenly fell to the ground.

"How did you-"

"Maybe you could be useful with some training."

"Useful for what exactly?"

"Stay close to me." They began exploring the jails. The men starred at Aerith as they walked past. Snow had covered most of Hollow Bastion 3 years ago it all melted and collected in the jail cells making the cells smell musty.

"Look there he is." Aerith began walking faster to get to him. "Ansem?" The man was sitting on a mattress his eyes closed then slightly opened when he heard a familiar charming voice.

"Aerith and Cloud you have returned to Radiant Garden."

"What happened why are you in jail?"

"My experiments the people blamed me for the darkness for the creatures they believed if I was no longer roaming freely and studied my experiments the creatures would disappear the world's would rejoin. After the snow began to fall it covered most of Radiant Garden making it dangerous to come to the jail. So we were left here, here I have waited. I do not blame them for hating me they are right to my experiments caused this chaos I should have realised. You can not understand the heart or darkness some things we are not meant to understand some things are too great I realise this now."

"Do you know how to get rid of them?"

"Only the keyblade warriors can banish them the chosen wielder of the keyblade of lost hearts the one chosen to open the door can stop this."

"There has to be something else."

"You would have to understand darkness understand how it is born. It's too complicated too dangerous if you open yourself to darkness it can destroy you."

"There will be a war on that day they will fight one side will prevail. The battle the world has been fighting since the dawn of time darkness versus light. Thousands will stand against millions. Will the light triumph can they defeat him?" A man said sitting in his cell a hat covering over most of his face.

"Defeat who?"

"Sephiroth the one winged angel, ain't back isn't he."

"He'll be defeated again." Cloud said.

"You are too sure of that, before it was all just a game there were so many times he could of killed you it was so easy but he didn't because he enjoyed annoying you messing around this time it's no joke this is about power, he wont lose again he can't he'll kill you if you're not careful." Hearing this struck worry through Aerith's heart.

"Who are you?"

"I guess you can't remember me I've been sober for 12 years not by choice of course but still I've been sober."

"You're that guy from the hotel."

"Yes I am misses Benny's my name."

"How is it Benny you know so much about the future?"

"I have seen things, that's why I've been put here, a crazy drunk they thought let's lock him up. I says to them...um...I mean I told them what I saw how I knew and they says that fellows a loon dunno what he's talking about...I mean they said I was certifiable...guess the sayings true old habits die hard so use to speaking like that. But that fellows right misses if you open yourself to darkness you become it, darkness embodies you." He looked at Cloud his expression telling him he knew things that happened like he was there in the underworld he knew about what happened with him and Tifa. He wouldn't tell Aerith it wasn't really him he didn't want it to happen it just did. It was the darkness it suffocated him taking over. Cloud stopped looking at him his gaze fixed to the ground.

"How have you seen it?"

"This reminds me of when I got thrown in here. Well you see I saw it in my mind."

"You saw it in your mind...okay...well I can understand why you were put in here now."

"He's got a son you know." Benny

"Who has?"

"Sephiroth, he's a bit older then Sora and Roxas almost a spinning image of him. That's why you felt you couldn't really trust him he has Sephiroth's blood running through his veins. What's his name? Riku is it?"

"How do you know my sons names?"

"I've told you I've seen things."

"Why would you have visions of-"

"Because they will be in that war they will shape the future they will fight against Sephiroth and his son, Sora and Roxas are two of the keyblade bearers."

"How would-" Benny interrupted Cloud.

"Through his cells."

"Yeah mom said we were Cetra we can heal ourselves and other using the lifestream."

"Maybe we could bring back Donald and Goofy." Sora stayed quite.

"I think you still need to be alive for that to work." Roxas became quite.

"Oh..sorry..." He saw the pain in his brother's eyes he now wished he'd stayed quite. "Tell me more about these keyholes so each town has one?"

"Yeah I think so that's how the heartless and shadows enter the worlds. If we seal them then maybe the planet will join together again we wont be separated anymore. Who knows maybe the stolen hearts will return."

"Maybe...so any idea where Kairi and Riku are?"

"No but I hope they're okay."

"They have to be I mean if Kairi's with Riku she's got nothing to worry about right?"

"Oh...yeah right." Sora said slightly bitter.

"What?"

"Nothing just thinking that's all." Roxas finished his dinner throwing the container into the fire.

"We should find somewhere to sleep before it gets too dark."


	10. Shattered pieces

"It's okay, don't be afraid."

"Where am I who are you?"

"I'm here to help you Kairi."

"I feel so weak, why am I so tired? Where are we? How do you know me?" The fog was heavy covering the face that addressed her. She sounded young and familiar.

"You're on a bridge I've come to guide you back to you're world. You feel weak because you are imcomplete you've lost you're heart the part of you that makes you function, that helps you feel and think. But yours it's lost forever you just need to find the person who can complete it. No you are unus quisnam mos regius, one who will regain."

"Okay but who can complete me heart how did I lost it?"

"The person who makes you strong the person who always had you're heart." She blushed thinking about the person who always held her heart.

"I can't go back without my heart I wouldn't-"

"You still remember what it's like to have a heart the feeling hasn't gone you remember what it's like to feel to love to hate to be sad to get angry as long as you don't forget you'll be like them. If you remember what it's like to be whole you're heart once you find it will rejoin your body."

"What if...I do forget what'll happen then?"

"You'll be a admiratio you'll wonder the world endlessly searching for a memory you've forgotten soon darkness will engulf your body taken over eating you up inside until you become darkness. You can't forget Kairi you're heart was too strong find him and you'll be whole." Terra started walking back to the door at the other side of the bridge.

"Okay Riku where are you?"

"I thought Sora had her heart."

"He does." Terra responded looking at the boy standing in front of the door.

"But she's looking for Riku."

"I know she doesn't remember fully, when she's sees Riku she'll know he's changed she'll remember who carries her heart, she won't become an admiratio.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Benny entered the room.

"Told him about what?" Aerith asked.

"The baby." She looked down at the table. "You sense something's not right I'm guessing with Cloud?"

"I don't know...maybe he just seems...weird about something."

"Keepin something from ya?"

"Maybe...I..." She paused looking at him then looked back down at the table. "It's been a month since Terra...since she was killed. I feel guilty about having another baby...maybe I should...I don't know."

"Aerith?" Cloud called from the hall way he started walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know about you lot but this is way past my bedtime I'll be off snoozing." He looked at Cloud and Aerith and then left.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Her eyes were still on the table.

"Aerith what's bothering you?"

"Nothing Cloud I'm okay." She gave him a half hearted smile.

"So you're not going to talk to me about this."

"Talk to you about what? I told you I'm fine."

"I think you're lying to me."

"I think you're paranoid."

"Aerith."

"What Cloud?" He got up leaving the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed." He left the room then came back again. "What is it? Do you miss Zack and Infalna?"

"No nothings wrong!" Why couldn't he let this go?

"Is it Sora or Roxas or Terra?"

"No Cloud."

"Is it me did I do something?" She was silent for a minute. "It's me isn't it?"

"I've already told you."

"We can't keep stuff from each other in this marriage Aerith."

"No we can't can we Cloud?" She stood up and left the room. Cloud waited then got up and went after her, seeing Benny in the doorway startled him.

"You shouldn't keep anything from her she can sense it."

"I didn't even know what was happening I kissed her that's all it didn't mean anything. I just don't want tell her because I can't hurt her. She wont understand she'll think it's because I have feelings for Tifa but I don't. It wasn't even me I let darkness control me."

"She understands and will understand more than you think she will."

She knew better than anyone what pain Aerith was going through she'd gone through it. She had lost a child she felt that heart ache. Luc had been taken from her three months ago, his heart like Terra stolen. She never talked to Vincent about him she kept her feelings locked away. She knew Vincent was hurting too but he never showed her.

"Tifa we should talk about Luc."

"Nothing to talk about."

"He was our son and he's gone I'd say there's a lot to talk about."

"That's just it Vincent he's gone nothing left to say."

"I'm here for you if you change your mine."

"I wont."

"You're not the only one who cared about him."

"Really because it felt like it."

"Of course I cared about him I care about you too." She laughed.

"You named our baby Luc...Luceria, not that I wanted you to love me but Vincent he needed you he loved you."

"I didn't know how to be father Tifa."

"Well you should've tried he would of liked that he could have understood...but now it's too late." She looked at him. "You can't show him you love him Vincent." He looked back at her feeling her pain seeing it in her eyes.


	11. Deception of a 'loyal' son

The illness continued to spread rapidly through the village. The disease took over the body making too weak to function. It attacked the heart slowly closing the veins that lead to it you could feel the air decreasing. A stabbing throbbing pain followed a pain so great it made you fall to the ground clutching your chest. Hironobu laid sweat dripped down him tired face.

"It there anything I can do for you leader?"

"Yes..." You could hear the pain in his voice. "Leave here do not dwell in this place. You have escaped the illness I wish for you to stay that way leave child. I need you to promise me you'll leave."

"I can't leave you my family or my home." Said the blonde girl.

"Namine you have done so much for us but we are too weak too tired too ill we can not survive this don't be taken by this disease promise me."

"Hironobu...but-"

"This is my dying wish."

"You can't die you're our leader we need you this sickness will pass the village will survive."

"It's admirable your belief." He said will violently coughing. "But it's no real leave." Tears welled in her eyes but she wouldn't cry she got up looking down at him.

"Go to sleep." She saw the tiredness in his eyes he began to fall into a light sleep. From afar she looked back at her village as the feeling of being alone settled in.

'_You're not alone Namine you'll find them soon.'_

"Who?"

&

"What was that about?"

"Nothing Yuffie." Tifa said sitting down at the table.

"That sure didn't seem like nothing."

"Well it was!" Tifa snapped. "I'm sorry Yuffie its just been a little hard lately for me."

"You can tell me right?" Tifa hesitated.

"Six years ago I just got really depressed I missed Cloud Denzel and Marlene were grown up and Barret was working I just felt really alone. I guess Vincent felt it too and we started hanging out not really talking but just knowing how the other felt. One day we kissed and then other things and a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

"No way, no you and Vincent? No you're lying aren't you? Wow. So what happened you miscarried?"

"No our son was born. Luc we called him."

"Luc? Luceria hmm..."

"Yeah I know."



"So where is he?"

"He dead he was killed by a heartless three months ago."

"Sorry Tifa."

"You know I don't get him I mean Luc had to beg to get his dad to talk to him sometimes Luc would cry and when I asked him what was wrong he said daddy doesn't love me I was a mistake. All he wanted was Vincent to show he loved him. Now he tells me that he didn't know how to be dad and he cared about him that's a load of bull if he cared he would have been there." Tifa started walking around trying to control her anger. Infalna crying distracted Tifa from her venting. Yuffie watched her with Infalna sensing something else.

"There's something else bothering you."

"I sorta kissed Cloud."

"What but he...you and...Aerith is...why would do that!?"

"I don't know and when I found out about Terra I just felt even worse."

"You should!"

"You know Aerith's going to find out about this and it'll break her heart."

"Then she'll know how it feels." She didn't even relising the words that passed her lips.

"Tifa okay you've been through a lot but so has Aerith her dad died when she was young, she and mom were kidnapped her mom died Zack was probably the best thing in her life and then he died. She met Cloud and they couldn't even be together before she was killed. Then she comes back to life not being able to live a normal life she has to give birth to a son knowing that he could be killed trying to bring back light. Now her seven year old daughter is dead and she can't take it Tifa she's falling apart and Cloud is all she has to comfort her all that can comfort her."

"I didn't...I don't know why I did but I did if their love is so great than this wont change anything will it?"

"How can you be so cold?"

'_You're too close to the dark mom. Here. I'll give you my light.'_

_&_

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"You know I love you."

"But you don't trust me."

"Yes I do."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I couldn't you were so depressed with Terra gone I didn't want you too push me away. I'm sorry Aerith."



"Do you like her?"

"Not like that you know I don't. I don't know why I did it I don't even remember how it happened. I just want us to be okay. Please say that we're okay."

"Cloud...I forgive you but..." He picked her up hugging her. "Okay, okay put me down."

"I-"

"Listen to me I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" The front door swung open.

"They're all dead, the whole village killed." Ansem was out of breath.

&

"Give into the darkness father."

"I will not."

"Why do you fight against us?"

"I fight for you Ryu all for you." He said while coughing.

"Join me."

"I can not."

"Then you will die." Ryu stuck the dagger into his heart.

"Let's see what were your word something like if you see no cause in my cause then I have no further use for you was I close?"

"I hope you find it son." He said will groaning in pain.

"What-"

"The light inside your heart it's there Ryu just find it don't let him use you don't let him hurt you my son." He looked at his father in confusion.

"What does that mean what are you talking about I'm killing you why are you talking to me like this you're suppose to hate me tell me to burn in hell stop it."

"I love you Ryu." His father said as his final breath was released.

"No you don't you hate me why are you doing this." Tears were welling. "Why are you doing this why are lying come back, I don't understand! Come back." He knelt down hugging his dead father. "Come back please come back. I don't understand dad."

&

Aerith saw the small helpless body on the ground she knelt down knowing that he was gone. As her hand touched his forehead the events flashed in her mind. She saw the village they were alive and peaceful the sun was brightly shining the scene than turned to darkness. An old was returning home violently couching he collapsed to the ground the sound alerting the villagers. It was 

morning again blood tainted the dusty ground. The sounds of wheezing and coughing welcomed her ears.

"Promise me Namine." She watched Hironobu talking to a blonde girl. The scene then changed again she was looking down at the village from the mountains. She was then taken to Hironobu's tent a man standing over him weeping. She felt Sephiroth's sword through her again. She held her stomach in pain Cloud ran over to her.

"Aerith-"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not you need to rest we should set up camp for tonight."

&

"Who are you?"

"We could ask you the same."

"I'm Namine and you are?"

"Well I'm Roxas and my brothers Sora."

"What are you doing out in the forest Sora and Roxas?"

"Very curious aren't you?"

"It's dangerous here you shouldn't be out here alone."

"What are you talking about we're not alone."

"That's not what I mean...forget it. It's just that the say he's in here somewhere waiting for the time to strike."

"Who?" Roxas asked

"Sephiroth." Sora whispered.

"That's right Sephiroth he's known as the one wined angel of hell. He's caused so much torment and suffering."

"I've never heard of him

"You wouldn't on that island imprisoned by the your watery cell."

"How do you know where we're from?"

"That doesn't matter I've found you now so lets go."

"Wait you're not...she's not coming with us right?"

"Well...she does seem to know her way around and she could be helpful why not."

Why was he weeping? Why was he distraught? He had done what he commanded him to. He had done what he wanted what he felt was right. He felt such great heartache within him, he watched 

the village he could hear it now. Silence. Complete silence not even the sounds of the rolling winds swept passed the village. Silence.


	12. Dreams in your sleep

The dreams never ceased. He pretended they didn't bother him, pretended they didn't exist but they plagued him. When the sun went down when his body laid against the cold ground the dreams entered his mind. The only escape was when the sun greeted the earth that's when he became free. It wasn't the task that haunted him it was the darkness that followed him while he was completing his task. Stress also took control he often wondered what next? What would happen after he sealed all the keyholes? This door where was it? How could he bring Terra back? Fourteen so young still naive still uneducated in what he faced. He couldn't sleep not this night he got up off the ground quietly so not to wake his brother and Namine. He stepped down the ladder leading to the town that was now no longer filled with merchants. The night sky was a beautiful scene, he let the magnificent shinning moon guide him to the desert. The wind was gentle slightly blowing the sand in his face. He kept walking his feet seemed to know his destination. A cave lay before him in the shape of a tiger's mouth the opening was wide enough for him to go in. Inside leading to the bottom was stairs he cautiously and curiously walked down them the room he first entered was lit only by the bubbling lava. He saw a man sitting close to the lava he appeared to be meditating.

"Why is it they hate it?" Sora had begun to leave but when addressed he turned around.

"Hate what?"

"The darkness, why do they hate it?"

"Because, it's scary, it's creepy."

"Is that a reason to hate it because it's scary?"

"No that's a reason to fear it that's why we need to get rid of it."

"Well what will you do then keyblade barer what will you do when the world is out of balance?"

"Out of balance what do you mean?"

"Darkness and Light work together Yin and Yang. Two different forces that blend like the sun and the moon. The sun lights the sky gives off energy the moon pulls the tides gives the light to night sky. There can not be only light the world needs darkness."

"Maybe it does, maybe light and darkness are like Yin and Yang but right now darkness is trying to take over the light. There's no balance here."

"For years the light has conquered the darkness."

"Well I guess it's my job to keep the balance."

"I guess so Sora..."

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"Who am I? That's a good question." The man went back to meditating. Sora waited for him to answer but realised the man was done talking. He went back through the cave to the town up the ladder. After the walk he thought he could sleep dreamlessly but unfortunately sleep wasn't granted to him. After hours of waiting to be carried off his eyes finally shut he was asleep.

"What this for?" Sora asked looking at the girl.

"Somnus intus atrum." She smiled at him putting the crown necklace on him.

"Huh? Wait." She disappeared as a light started coming towards Sora. The first rays of sunlight startled him he woke from his sleep. When he looked down at his neck he saw the crown necklace. He repeated the words in the dream.

"Somnus intus atrum."

"Sleeps within the dark."

"How do you-"

"We speak..." She paused remembering the deaths in her village. "We spoke that language in my home. Somnus intus atrum means sleeps within the dark. It's from a fairytale my grandmother said it to me all the time. Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves."

"And darkness was born in their hearts."

"You know it?"

"My mom used to tell me that story when I was a little."

"But true light sleeps within deep within the darkness, somnus intus atrum. That's where it comes from...where did you hear that anyway?"

"In a dream."

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---


End file.
